


Hermes's Punishment

by olympusgods00



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympusgods00/pseuds/olympusgods00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermes Greek Gods of messages and thieves is kicked out of Olympus where will he go? Alexandra was Luke Castellan's best friend but after he betrayed camp she cut ties with him. Now Alexandra is 18 and living with her stepbrother in his house in New York City. What will happen when the god and the demi-god cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermes's Punishment

Olympus Throne Room 

Hermes POV

      Everyone in the Throne Room today was in a great mood, the same mood they have been in since Percy Jackson son of Poseidon won the Second Titan War. Well everyone but me, only a week has passed and it was as if the hole in my heart was growing larger and larger with each passing minute since the death of my son Luke. Everyone has tried to lift my mood up I can tell they really have been trying but I feel like I am stuck here. I just go through each day doing what I must than going to bed that way I won't have to think about Luke or any of my other children who died fighting. So that is how I got to where I am today, sitting on my throne in my 12 foot form staring into space. Zeus is going on and on about what every he wants. While Demeter yells at Hades about her precious flower that he kidnapped and married. She just keeps going on and on and " HERMES are you even listening to me?!?" Zeus yells at me his face turning purple from the rage of being ignored. "I am sorry Lord Zeus could you repeat what you said?" I asked trying to sound upbeat but it still sounded fake even to me. Zeus just sighed like he didn't know what to do with me. "Hermes we have decided that you will spend one year in the mortal world with no powers, or help from any of the gods to help you recover from your sons death" he responded with. WHAT do they mean live as a mortal for a year, no godly duties, or meetings, just space and freedom. "Ok that sounds nice just to help me think and heal. when will I be going?" I asked him looking forward to space. "You will be going now" Zeus said and with the snap of his fingers I could feeling my power be taking away and was transported to a street in New York City.

2 Days Later

I  can not believe I thought this would be a good idea, yeah the space from the gods is good but clearly they left me unprepared. When I got down here I only had clothes, no money, food or housing. How did they expect me to live down here for a year. For the past two days I have been sitting on a bench in Central Park begging for food and money. As I think about my punishment I notice a man sitting down next to me on the bench I have been sitting at for the past couple of days. "Can i help you?" I asked him as nice as I could be still sounded annoyed. "Do you have a home I have noticed you here for the past few days I have an extra room if you need a place to crash for a couple" the man tells me. Shocked I just stare at him did he really just offer me a room, hell yes I am taking it. As we walk to his house I can't help but study him. He looks about 25 with shaggy brown hair and stands about 6"5', while I am stuck in my 17 year old form. I snap out of my day dream by him saying "oh by the way my name's Max my sister Alexandra also lives with me she is about your age so you'll met her when we get home". I just nod my head and telling him my name. When we walk into his house the first thing I hear is loud music coming from a room which looks like the kitchen. " Alex I am home and we have company come say hello" Max yells to whom I guess is his sister. The next thing I see is a flash of bright blonde hair run out of the kitchen. "What did you say Max I am baking cookies do you want one" the girl asked but when I look at her I almost faint from shock. Standing in front of me is the girl version of Apollo. With his bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. But the rest of her is all girl. She is wearing a tight tank top that hugs her in all the right places and a pair of boy short underwear showing of her long toned legs. "Alexandra this is Hermes he will be staying here for a while say hello I am going to take a shower will be down in a little while be good' Max yelled over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. Wehn I turned back to her I was surprised to see her face pale white and bowing "Lord Hermes what you are doing here if I may ask" She said after bowing. "How do you know who I am, how do you know the gods"? I asked after getting over the shock. She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Lord Hermes my name is Alexandra Matthews my father is Apollo" she replied. Shit this is going to be a lot harder. A former god and a demi-god living under one roof well lets see how this works out. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading my Percy Jackson Fanfic. This is the first time I have ever written one so any comments would be great. Any comments would be amazing good bad, what ever you wish. Let me know how you like my story about Hermes and Alexandra and how they grow together.


End file.
